Nightfang
by zerolelouch99
Summary: On his fith birthday he disepared.When he returns, he will not be the same.
1. Chapter 1

NightFang

Chapter I

_Night… again… alone and hungry. _The were the thoughts of Naruto Uzumaki. He sat alone in an old abandon apartment. Today was his fifth birthday and he was hoping that they wont come for him.

As the night wore on he differed off into a rest less sleep, not knowing what's going to happen to him.

( Outside)

A cretin Cat ANBU was watching the boy sleeping. Sighing to her self _'at least it was better then this morning…' _she thought and it was true.

(Flashback)

"Crap… were is he…" Cat said to her self as she was looking for a cretin blond boy. When she found him, she said only thing.

"Fuck.." she ran to a beaten a blooded Naruto.

"What the hell did those basterds do to you." she said will gentily picking him up.

(Flashback end)

"I just hope never to see that again.." she lost her train of thought as there was a bright light coming from were he's hiding, and quickly left to see what it was.

When she got there, she saw a tall figure checking itself out then nodded affirmatively at it's appearance. When she look one more time she saw that Naruto was gone, with no trace what so ever.

"Who the fuck are you and were the hell is Naruto?" she yelled at the figure.

But before she had a chance to draw he sword the figure was in her face and said "All in do time, and give this to the oldman for me will you." and put a note in her hand before knocking her out.

The figure left the Village that night, blond hear shining in the moon light turning back one time.

"I'll be back… and better then ever… tell then… goodbye leaf." then he slowed walking down the road.

(Next day, Hokage office)

"What!" yelled Sarutobi Hiruzen, after Cat explain the situation to him.

"What was on the note?" he ask and Cat handed it to him.

In side the note it said:

_I will return… cya old man_

_ NN._

After reading the note for a seconded time he look at Cat "…look for him…please be safe… Naruto.

(an/)

Well that's it this is my first fic so any and all reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Don't Owen.

(One month later)

"Sorry sir, he is not in the village or in the surrounding forest." said Dog. "What will we tell the Council… then again, the civilians will be so happy abut there _'Demon' _gone that the clan heads will probley kill them, or Tsume will at least… sorry about the paper work that coming your way" he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thanks… you may leave now." the now broken Kage said to Dog, who just calmy left, "I'm so sorry… Minato… I felled…" then he just weep.

(Five Years Later)

A man was seen coming to the Leaf, he was 6'4" with a slander built. His blond hear with streaks of black was spick up in all directions, with two bangs going down to his chin, framing his face at the sides. His dark blue eyes, almost black, were down turned to the book he was reading(not _that_ book). He was warring black boots, black cargo pants, a crimson shirt, and a black overcoat with ice blue flames at the bottom. Strap to his back was two swords, both of the sheaths were solid black. The only difference was that the gripes were different, one red, the other bark blue. But on his left arm just below his shoulder was a headband with a simple spiral on it. To many, it look like he wisent paying attention to were he was going as he was reading a book, and was listing to music.

Next to him was a large black wolf with silver strikes on its coat.

As he neared the guard hut, he dug into his pockets, and brought out his papers to so them.

"OK… every thing seems in order… what's your business here?" ask the guard.

"I'm here to join the village. Now if you excuse me, im going to see the Hokage." he replied, and just left the guard without anther word, his wolf flowing right beside him.

(Hokage office)

The old kage was setting at his desk, trying to diffeat the never ending amounts of paper work, when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes… come in." the door open to the man. "…and you are?" he ask the man.

" What… will I have change a bit… how's it been going… oldman?"

The kage just drop his pincel a look the man in the face.

" I don't know who you are, but never call me that again."

The man just smiled and move his hands to the ram seal, and shouted "Kai!" Suddenly three whisker marks appeared on both of his checks.

The Kage was stunned, "N…na…Naruto?"

A/N That's the seconded chapter, much will be reviled with flask backs. Also there is a poll up to pick witch female he will go after.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Don't Owen.

The Kage was stunned, "N…na…Naruto?"

The man, now know as the lost child from years ago, brought his fingers to his lips, quieting the Kage.

"I was wondering if I could play with 'Dog' and 'Cat', for old time's?" Naruto ask.

Sarutobi look at him and nod as he understood the message he gave. After a few minutes two figures appeared in a swirl of leafs. On figure wore a dog mask, the other a cat mask.

"Lord Hokage." the two said will eyeing the man in the room.

Said man started going through seals, will both ANBU members got ready for an attack.

"Demonic Barrier!" he shouted, will the walls went red for a moment, then faded back to normal. "Nice to see you two again, and I would like to apologias Cat for knocking you out the way I did, but I had to make sure you wouldn't fallow me."

That's when Cat recognizes him. Unsheathing her sword she walk towards him, " Where the fuck is he?" she ask him with full malaise in her voice.

Naruto thought it would be fun to play with her a little said, "Who are you referring to?"

"NARUTO… Where is he?" she said will holding her blade to his neck threatening his life.

Then he smiled. She was confuse as to way he was smiling, but held her ground.

"Your looking at him." he said to her, dispelling his genjutsu from his face, showing his whisker marks.

The two ANBU were shocked that this was Naruto.

"How?" ask the Kage, drawing everyone's attention to him, then back to Naruto.

Naruto just look at him for a brief secant, and finally said, "I would love to tell you…but I told grandma I'd wait for her to show up…after she finds grandpa and drages him back here…hopefully alive." he told them with a smile.

"Who are you talking about?" ask Dog, and Cat nod agreeing with him.

"My dads parents."

"Naruto… do you know of you parents?" ask Sarutobi

"Yes…yes I do." Naruto said with a smile.

"But when did yo-" Sarutobi started when a figure came flying through the window and hitting the far wall. The person was non other then Jiraiya. Then the door burst open revealing Tsunade. Her eyes quickly scan the room till they landed on the old kage.

She marched streated up to him lein twords him and said, " You just fuck up, you know that right."

The only thing he could do was nod his head.

A/N that's it… pleas vote on the pole… I need more votes befor I can put it into the story. And if there is a tie I will chose only one. Now hit that review thing down there.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Don't Owen.

"First off," Sarutobi started, "How did this happen?" he ask pointing to Naruto.

"Well, do you think I should tell them?" he ask to Tsunade.

"That up to you, Naruto… wait." she replied, then started looking around then truing back to Naruto. "Ware's Natsume?" Tsunade ask Naruto.

His eyes widen will searching the room.

"Who's Natsume?" Dog ask.

"She is Naruto's par-" Tsunade started when she was interrupted by Naruto.

"O, shit." was all he said before jumping through the window, looking for the wolf that flowed him.

"Ok, will he is looking for whoever she is, Tsunade care to explain whats happing here." the Kage ask his student.

Tsunade just smiled at him.

(With Naruto)

'_crap…crap… were the hell is she.' _Naruto thought to him self.

As he was passing a Dango Shack , he smelt the faint sent of a dog, so taking a chance he walk in. As he was looking around, he notice that the sent was coming from a table that held three very beautiful women. The first women he notice had purple hear, solied brown eyes that had saddens in them, even though she look happy. She was warring a brown trench coat and a mesh top underneath. The next women had long brunet hear, stunning red eyes, and a regular Chunnin vest. The last women had, again, long brunet hear, but was tied up. She also had two triangles tattooed upside down on her checks.

'_Hmm… a young Anko, Kurenai, and Hana…this could get interesting… wait Naruto… find Natsume first…" _he thought to him self as he was walking towards them.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could help me." he said to them. They turned to him then looked back to each other. _'ok…this may take a will…" _he thought.

"What do you wont?" Anko ask, not trusting him.

"Well, I was wondering if any of you have seen my wolf printer?"

"Why, is there something wrong with it?" Hana ask, her eyes winding with fear for the wolf.

"Well, no… but she might cues some trouble for your family Hana." he said to her.

"Why's that?" she ask curelessly.

"Well she going into heat… and if she doesn't find a suitable mate for her, any male not on par with her shell kill." he said to her. " So I suggest that you take me to your compound Hana." he told her.

"Are you sure?" she ask only to receive a nod from him. "Lets go." she told him getting up, "Come on its this way." and that left the shop.

Anko turned to Kurenai, "That was weird."

"Ya… but he did look good…" Kurenai said, Anko agreeing with her both wishing they were there dog friend.

A/N that's it… pleas vote on the pole… I need more votes befor I can put it into the story. And if there is a tie I will chose only one. Now hit that review thing down there.


	5. AN

A/N

Ok… sorry about no updates but I'm getting ready for college so little time for me.

The poll has been close for Nightfang and it was a three way tie so in choosing Hana, but I might make side stories to see what would happen with the other two.

Times of Change will be updated before school starts along with Nightfang.

In the End is going to be tuff for me, I actually didn't mean to write it, it sorte just happen and I have no idea were its going… but lets hope I get something, if you got an idea for it just pm me or leave it in a review.

Well that's it.


End file.
